


Are you a top or a bottom?

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, top or bottom discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Lena and Kara taking couple quizzes on the Internet....extra kudos if you can make one of them a 'who is the top' quiz.Prompt by QuiteTheScreamer!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 430





	Are you a top or a bottom?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much QuiteTheScreamer for another amazing prompt!

“Hey, do you want to take some quizzes on Buzzfeed?” Kara has been scrolling for hours through the web, waiting for her girlfriend to finish her work but seems like Lena is nowhere near done when she hears her sigh for like it must be the fifteen time.

“On what?” Lena looks up from her laptop to watch Kara who is on the couch with her own laptop and a big bowl of popcorn.

“BuzzFeed!” Kara says with disbelief, but it should be Lena who should be the one surprised that her girlfriend is still asking her about social media questions or social trends that she doesn’t follow. “Lena, BuzzFeed!” Kara repeats again. 

“No matter how many times you repeat that word I won’t and don’t know what you’re talking about.” There’s plenty of things that she loves about Kara but there’s one thing that she hates and that’s the way that she subscribes to the trend of repeating something too many times in a form of question to emphasize the surprise of having a girlfriend that doesn’t know what’s she’s talking about. It’s like the answer will always be the same, why would she ask time and time again the same thing.

“But it’s BuzzFeed Lena!” Kara says with a secret smile that Lena misses and that smile usually means that Kara was just messing with her because one thing she loves about Kara is that she listens, and she knows that Kara knows that she hates it when Kara does _that_.

“Oh my god, I swear Kara.” Her girlfriend laughs and it erases the mood she was in.

“Sorry, you’re too easy.”

“Well I’m not that easy.” Lena mumbles and it makes the superhero laugh again. Lena should know by now that Kara has super-hearing or how she likes to call it selective-hearing, because weirdly enough Kara doesn’t listen when she’s complaining about something that Kara forgot to do. “I mean to rile up.”

“Just-“ Lena takes off her glasses and puts them on the table. Looks like it’s time to take a little break. This gives Kara the opportunity to take her laptop and go towards Lena.

Lena nods when Kara pushes Lena’s laptop away and places her own instead on the table and also sits down sideway on Lena’s lap. Her arms go around instinctively towards Lena’s neck while Lena unconsciously has her arms around her waist.

“Hey.” Lena gives her a smile that Kara can’t help but admire and then kiss. It’s a soft peck that turns into a little make out sessions before she remembers what she wanted to show her girlfriend.

“So BuzzFeed is a great site that has everything. They have every type of quizzes you can imagine.” To prove her point Kara just scrolls down and down and down and the quizzes on the screen keep on going.

Lena reads some interesting quizzes along the way but she losses the thread when there’s too much and Kara is scrolling at superspeed. “And you take them because?”

“Because it’s fun you monster.”

“Well, I’m a Luthor after all.” Lena says cheekily. She loves when Kara just rolls her eyes at that and starts to protest. “Hey! You know that I don’t-“

“Yeah, yeah, riling you up is easy as well.” Lena says with a laugh and Kara just sighs. “I love you.”

“Me too,” Lena replies back and kisses Kara one more time before she pushes her off her and into her own seat. “So this buff seed.”

Kara knows this is Lena trying once again to rile her up, because she mispronounces things just to annoy Kara. So the blonde very carefully and picking Lena’s face in her hands slowly says, “BuzzFeed Lena, Buzz like Buzz Lightyear and feed like news feed.”

“So this Blunt thief.”

Kara’s groan makes Lena laugh. “You’re ridiculous!” Kara protests and Lena just shrugs while laughing. “You knew that.”

“Okay so back to it, what do you want to know?” Kara points out to the quizzes on the screen and Lena can’t just pick one. “Hmm, whatever you want love.”

“Uhh this one is nice. “Pick seven junk foods and we’ll tell you what % trash you are.”

“That’s mean.”

“Oh no, it’s not what you think it means. Trash means like your entire reason of existing is a certain thing you know. More like more obsessed than a fan, but not a stan.”

“So I’m trash for you?”

“Well yeah but no. You know what never mind let’s look for another thing.”

“No, no! Let’s do it, sounds fun.”

Turns out Kara is 100% trash for junk food. There was no way that she would get less than 101% even if that doesn’t make sense. Lena on the other hand gets a 12% to which Kara is extremely disappointed in.

They spent the whole night doing the quizzes until they get to the one that Kara was secretly waiting for. Lena is the one to see it and points out that they should do it, so Kara agrees.

“Now we’re going to know that you’re a bottom.” Kara declares and Lena just laughs at her girlfriend. “No, you are. Get to it Danvers.”

“Ok, choose one reason that helps you decide which kind of fruit you would like to eat?” Kara reads the question whilst Lena reads the answers and picks one. “I choose low-sugar fruits based on healthy lifestyle.”

Kara thinks that’s predictable and so she tells her girlfriend. “Of course you would.”

Lena just rolls her eyes at the blonde and just waves her hand dismissively. “Continue please.”

“What manner will you take when you go outdoors when it’s raining, but it’s neither just drizzle nor a downpour?”

“I would take an umbrella, casually.” Lena has plenty of umbrellas laying around in her office, in her lab, in their place, she even has left some at the DEO and also Alex’s place so she would be prepared, unlike her girlfriend who-

Kara hums and adds, “I would get caught in a shower with no rain gear.” Yes, Kara loves the rain and loves getting wet, by the rain.

“Of course you would.” This time Lena is the one to say it and Kara laughs.

“Okay, what will you choose if you have to wear any kind of accessories to match your daily dress? Wait I know this one you would take the watch that I gave you, right?” The watch that Lena is wearing and always wears because, Kara gave it to her and because it’s a nice one that matches with all of her clothes.

“Hmm.” Lena’s smile is assertive, and Kara gives her a peck.

“Which of the following kinds of voice will you get attracted by more easily?” This one Kara would like to know.

There’s more than one option that Lena wants to choose, but she figures she won’t be able to do that but anyways she asks. “Can’t I pick two options?”

“Nope.”

“It’s just- you have two voices. Gentle and soft when you’re Kara with me and magnetic and strong when you’re Supergirl that you use with everybody and the both of them get to me.” Kara’s voice is simply perfect. 

“That’s good to know, but I know what my voice as Supergirl does to you. I’ve seen it firsthand.” Kara declares and Lena is not one to blush but somehow this makes her blush. Maybe is because of a particular vivid memory that she has of Kara as Supergirl fucking her at the DEO, after she yelled at that particular guy who made a passing comment about how Lena was still evil. 

Lena smiles at the memory and makes her choice. “Then pick magnetic for me.”

“Done.” Kara clicks on it and clicks into the next question. “Do you like to eat mustard. I know that one and is not at all.”

“You know me so well.”

“What style is your clothing based on your normal type of fashion purchases. I know this one too.”

“Of course you do, pick it honey, I know you want to.”

“I mean this is you, walk at the cutting edge of fashion, willing to challenge difficult to wear clothing.” Kara has been trying for ages to have Lena wear more comfy clothes at the office and on the weekends and they have reached a compromise of Lena just wearing comfy clothes at home. But the clothes still are high fashion. 

“I do use comfy at home.” Case in point, Lena was wearing jeans and Kara’s hoodie.

“But you spend most time in the office.”

“I know, don’t remind me. But we had a deal.”

“I know, okay next. Which of the following lyrics best fits your mindset.”

“It’s said that, Ideal a love is always impossible to touch, while I still attempt to seize it wherever I go. That’s nice. I like it.”

“I love you.” Kara can’t help but remind Lena and just as the first time Lena saves the memory in her heart. She loves Kara back. “Me too.”

“Okay, when you watch romantic dramas, which kind of course would you prefer for the hero and heroine?”

“I like the heroine falls in love with the hero secretly, fantasizing about the scenario of staying with them.” It was at one point what was on Lena’s mind 24/7. Fantasizing about her best friend was the only way that she could get Kara to love her, until those fantasies became a reality and she has Kara’s love and Kara has her heart.

“I like more this answer: They fall in love with each other steadily, growing old together.” Kara has never looked back. She loves Lena and the only thing she looks forward is to grow old with her. 

“I like that too, but I loved you way before you knew.”

“I know but we’re together now and we will grow old together.”

“Okay, pick that one.”

“No, no, this is your quizz. I just wanted to point that out.”

“Okay, duly noted, pick the one I told you then.” Kara does. “Only based on your preference, which kind of animal will you choose as a pet, with no consideration for whether it’s care is complicated or not.”

“I’ve always wanted a dog growing up. Lillian never allowed us to have one, so that.” Even though she likes the other options, she always envisioned of having a dog once she was older and out of Lillian’s control. But since she became independent, she knew that she couldn’t have someone else to depend on her, when she doesn’t even take care of herself. She’s been better now that she has Kara.

“Okay, I know what my Christmas present for you will be.” If Kara had known this sooner, they would’ve had three or four puppies going around right now but alas she didn’t, and she can’t wait to get one for Lena and her. 

“Not for now love. I want one when we have kids so that they can also take care of them.”

“I love that idea even more, so I’ll hold you to that.” Kara’s grin is infectious, and it makes Lena giggle. “Continue you dork.”

“Which kind of books do you read most frequently?”

“I like all types of books.”

“But we both know you’re a nerd so you like science books.” Lena has no comment and let’s Kara pick that option without a fuss.

“Except for clothes, shoes, luggage, and bags, would you pay special attention to the brand when you choose articles for daily use.”

“I’d buy some slightly luxurious toiletries but pay little attention to others.”

“Okay, and finally, what do you want to have if-“ Okay this is a weird question and Kara stops midway but Lena just rolls her eyes and pushes her to continue. “-you can choose one more sibling, with no consideration of conditions in your real life?”

“I think I would pick a little brother so that way I could be a good big sister. Contrary to popular belief, Lex was good to me when I was little, after he went to college everything changed.” Kara places a comforting hand on Lena’s back and drops a kiss to the brunette’s temple to which Lena gives a thank you kiss in return.

“Ready to see what your results are?” Kara asks excitedly and Lena shakes her head. “Before we do, you know that I don’t care about the results, right?”

“I know.” Kara nods, but doesn’t really believe Lena. She knows that her girlfriend is kind of nervous and she knows that she won’t rest until she knows but she just plays it cool. “Yeah, okay let’s see, you got-“

Lena’s laughter is the only thing that Kara hears, and she curses herself for ever wanting to know.

There in big red letters there’s the TOP sign and it even has a % and Lena’s a 72.22% top. Kara will never hear the end of it.

“Oh no, you’re not missy, I’ll prove it to you.” And prove she did, the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> When I did the test really it was a surprise to me because Lena came out as a top with that % and when I redid the test with Kara’s answers, she was a 56.25% bottom. Who knew.


End file.
